


Harry Potter and his Many Problems

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Multi, Sub Draco Malfoy, Trans Draco Malfoy, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Everyone sees me as kind and happy but really I'm not. My life is a mess. My stomach hates me and I can't eat gluten. My eyesight is a-ppall-ing. My parents are dead and to ice the cake of bad luck I have depression. Oh what a joy. Life is really fun right now. It's the summer and I'm back at the Dursleys'. Let's see how this goes.Tags being added as we go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione: Get up! Get up!  
She starts whacking Harry and Ron over the head with pillows.  
Harry: Alright. I'm up.  
He puts his glasses on and heads down to the bathroom.  
Ron: Five more minutes.  
Hermione: Ronald get up! Your mother says breakfast is ready.  
Ron: Fine whatever.

Harry and Ron head down to breakfast. The boy who lived is wearing a green shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans he's paired it with contact lenses and classic black and white vans. Ginny blushes hard and looks down at her scrambled eggs. Harry sits down next to Fred. Ron sits across from Harry.  
Fred: Wow Harry.  
George: What's the special occasion?  
Harry: *whispering* You know what my boyfriend's like if I turn up looking like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.  
Arthur and Molly come in, Molly holding food for the twins.  
Molly: Harry are you wearing contacts?  
Harry: I am. Thank you for noticing.  
Arthur: Where abouts is your tent going to be? Do you know?  
Harry: Not a clue. He said he would meet me at the portkey point.  
Arthur nods.  
Hermione: Who, Harry?  
Arthur: Harry isn't going to be staying with us.  
Ron: What do you mean "Harry's not going to be staying with us"?  
Molly: Why is it dear?  
Harry: Nobody fly off the handle but first of all I'm bi. Second of all I've had a boyfriend.  
Ginny groans.  
Harry: And third of all my boyfriend's father and step-father have invited me to stay with them for the match and the rest of the summer.  
Ginny: Harry that's awful. How could you? You were supposed to be mine!  
She runs off crying.  
Fred: I'll sort her out. You enjoy your breakfast Harry.  
George: Don't let a little bitch like her get to you.  
Molly: Fred!  
George: I'm George.  
Harry: I can confirm that he is George.  
Fred gets up and goes up to Ginny's room. He knocks on the door.  
Ginny: Go away.  
Fred: Gin it's Fred. Please can I come in. I want to talk to you.  
She opens the door and flops back down on her bed. Fred sits down next to his little sister and pulls her into a hug.  
Fred: Ginny, Harry and his boyfriend have been together since the second week of their first year at Hogwarts. Harry's known he was bi since he was ten.  
Ginny: Did he tell you that?  
Fred: Yes.  
Ginny: When?  
Fred: I can't tell you that.  
The truth is that the day before the twins gave Harry the Marauders' Map they had seen Harry going down to the Slytherin dungeons so they carried on watching the map to see Harry go into Draco Malfoy's private room and their names getting so close that it could only mean one thing. Shagging.

Molly: What do you want for breakfast Harry?  
Harry: I'll have some yoghurt please. I'm not that hungry.  
Molly: Harry you need to eat more than that.  
Harry: I'm not a breakfast person. Most mornings I go for a run then have a shower in the Quidditch changing rooms and grab a yoghurt on the way to class.  
Arthur: I know that this sounds preposterous but are you on blood replenishing potions?  
Harry: I am. But I also have to keep quite fit for reasons I would rather not disclose so I went vegetarian and I have cut down on the amount of wheat that I eat.  
Hermione: Wheat is good for you though.  
Harry: Not for me. I found out that I have a gluten intolerance.  
George: When did you find that out?  
Harry: I've always known.  
Hermione: Can't Madame Pomfry do anything?  
Harry: Nope. I'm probably going to have IBS for the rest of my life. Now where are my tablets?  
He holds a hand out and a clear plastic tray with twenty-eight sections comes flying; he opens the "Tues morn" section. He tips the box upside down and the tablets fall into his hand. He swallows them one by one.  
Hermione: That's lots of tablets Harry.  
Harry: Lots of problems. I've got two for IBS, one for depression, one vitamin supplement then Poppy gave me ones for separation and blood replenishing. I'm not on the blood replenishing ones at the moment.  
Charlie: Have you got a blood problem?  
Harry: No but my boyfriend is a vampire.  
Charlie: Hence the separation tablets.  
Harry: Yep.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur: So, Harry, tell me a bit more about this boyfriend of yours.  
Harry: You're not going to like it.  
Arthur: *whispering* It's Draco Malfoy. Isn't it?  
Harry: How'd you know that?  
Arthur: Well the other day I heard Lucius talking very loudly to the Minister about how he had invited Draco's boyfriend to the match and how this person was was Draco blood source. Then they started waffling on about some wedding or other.  
Harry: Well the Minister is in for a shock when I turn up. And the wedding they were on about was probably the small, little, tiny wedding that Lucius and Draco's step father had last term.  
Arthur: Do I detect some sarcasm?  
Harry: No. There was only about ten people there. All of them sworn to secrecy that I was there.  
Arthur: What about your presentation?  
Harry: Oh shit that's this year isn't it?  
Arthur: Yes. Everyone expects both of you to present as doms.  
Harry: Well they're in for a shock then.  
Amos: Arthur!  
Arthur: Hello Amos. Where's Cedric?  
Cedric: I'm here.  
He comes out from behind a tree walking on his hands. Only people that find it impressive are Amos, Arthur and Ginny.  
Ron: That's nothing on what Harry can do.  
Hermione: Not at all.  
Harry: Guys I'm not doing it.  
Fred, George, Ron, Hermione: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!  
Harry: Fine but if I damage my outfit you all will have hell to pay.  
Fred: Yes yes whatever.  
George: Get on with it.  
Harry takes off his bag and gives it to Ron. He runs then does a cartwheel into a handstand into a flip.  
Arthur: Wow Harry.  
They carry on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione: Get up! Get up!  
She starts whacking Harry and Ron over the head with pillows.  
Harry: Alright. I'm up.  
He puts his glasses on and heads down to the bathroom.  
Ron: Five more minutes.  
Hermione: Ronald get up! Your mother says breakfast is ready.  
Ron: Fine whatever.

Harry and Ron head down to breakfast. The boy who lived is wearing a green shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans he's paired it with contact lenses and classic black and white vans. Ginny blushes hard and looks down at her scrambled eggs. Harry sits down next to Fred. Ron sits across from Harry.  
Fred: Wow Harry.  
George: What's the special occasion?  
Harry: *whispering* You know what my boyfriend's like if I turn up looking like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.  
Arthur and Molly come in, Molly holding food for the twins.  
Molly: Harry are you wearing contacts?  
Harry: I am. Thank you for noticing.  
Arthur: Where abouts is your tent going to be? Do you know?  
Harry: Not a clue. He said he would meet me at the portkey point.  
Arthur nods.  
Hermione: Who, Harry?  
Arthur: Harry isn't going to be staying with us.  
Ron: What do you mean " _Harry's not going to be staying with us_ "?  
Molly: Why is it dear?  
Harry: Nobody fly off the handle but first of all I'm bi. Second of all I've had a boyfriend.  
Ginny groans.  
Harry: And third of all my boyfriend's father and step-father have invited me to stay with them for the match and the rest of the summer.  
Ginny: Harry that's awful. How could you? You were supposed to be mine!  
She runs off crying.  
Fred: I'll sort her out. You enjoy your breakfast Harry.  
George: Don't let a little bitch like her get to you.  
Molly: Fred!  
George: I'm George.  
Harry: I can confirm that he is George.  
Fred gets up and goes up to Ginny's room. He knocks on the door.  
Ginny: Go away.  
Fred: Gin it's Fred. Please can I come in. I want to talk to you.  
She opens the door and flops back down on her bed. Fred sits down next to his little sister and pulls her into a hug.  
Fred: Ginny, Harry and his boyfriend have been together since the second week of their first year at Hogwarts. Harry's known he was bi since he was ten.  
Ginny: Did he tell you that?  
Fred: Yes.  
Ginny: When?  
Fred: I can't tell you that.  
The truth is that the day before the twins gave Harry the Marauders' Map they had seen Harry going down to the Slytherin dungeons so they carried on watching the map to see Harry go into Draco Malfoy's private room and their names getting so close that it could only mean one thing. Shagging.

Molly: What do you want for breakfast Harry?  
Harry: I'll have some yoghurt please. I'm not that hungry.  
Molly: Harry you need to eat more than that.  
Harry: I'm not a breakfast person. Most mornings I go for a run then have a shower in the Quidditch changing rooms and grab a yoghurt on the way to class.  
Arthur: I know that this sounds preposterous but are you on blood replenishing potions?  
Harry: I am. But I also have to keep quite fit for reasons I would rather not disclose so I went vegetarian and I have cut down on the amount of wheat that I eat.  
Hermione: Wheat is good for you though.  
Harry: Not for me. I found out that I have a gluten intolerance.  
George: When did you find that out?  
Harry: I've always known.  
Hermione: Can't Madame Pomfry do anything?  
Harry: Nope. I'm probably going to have IBS for the rest of my life. Now where are my tablets?  
He holds a hand out and a clear plastic tray with twenty-eight sections comes flying he opens the " _Tues morn_ " section. He tips the box upside down and the tablets fall into his hand. He swallows them one by one.  
Hermione: That's lots of tablets Harry.  
Harry: Lots of problems. I've got two for IBS, one for depression, one vitamin supplement then Poppy gave me ones for separation and blood replenishing. I'm not on the blood replenishing ones at the moment.  
Charlie: Have you got a blood problem?  
Harry: No but my boyfriend is a vampire.  
Charlie: Hence the separation tablets.  
Harry: Yep.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd been walking for another ten minutes when a hand finds it's way to Harry's shoulder. Harry knows that it could only be Cedric and that worries him.  
Cedric: You wanna know something?  
Harry: Go on.  
Cedric: You're really hot.  
Harry: You wanna know something?  
Cedric: What?  
Harry: I have a boyfriend.  
He takes off his backpack and lobs it in the general direction of Fred who catches it. He puts a couple of wandless spells onto his hands. Then Harry very gracefully tips himself into a handstand and kicks off his shoes that land in his backpack. He walks off.  
Cedric: Show off!  
Fred: He's not showing off.  
Cedric: Yes he is.  
George: No he's not.  
Fred: He's ignoring you.  
George: He knows that you'll look like a right knob head if you chase after him because he will be able to out run you.  
Cedric: How?  
Fred, George: But that would be telling.  
Hermione: Harry that's not safe.  
Harry: Wandless magic Hermione.  
Ron: Wait. When did you loose it?  
Harry: There's only so many times that a vampire can bite you before you loose all self control.  
Ginny: In the wizarding world you're supposed to wait till marriage Harry.  
Harry: You really think my guardians care about that?  
Cedric: Don't you live with muggles?  
Fred: He wasn't talking about them dumb arse.  
George: As if **they** would care about wix customs.  
Harry: Exactly. I was talking about my **magical** guardians.  
Amos: Who are your magical guardians Harry?  
Harry: Remus and Sirius Lupin. AKA Mooney and Padfoot.  
Fred: No.  
Harry: Yeah.  
George: So does that mean that Prongs was your father?  
Harry: Yep.  
Fred: And Wormtail?  
Harry: Peter Pettigrew.  
George: That git.  
Harry: He's in Azkaban now and they know he's an animagus so he's not getting out.  
Fred: Isn't your nickname Cub?  
Harry: Yep and my boyfriend's is Fangs.  
George: Fucking original that.  
Harry: Pads' idea not mine.  
Ginny: Why is your nickname Cub?  
Harry: Well I'm a fully registered wolf animagus.  
Ron: But your animagus is supposed to match your patronus.  
Harry: Since when?  
Hermione: Since a while actually Harry.  
Harry: With that logic Pads' animagus should be a fucking werewolf 'Mione. That is not fucking possible.  
Hermione: Oh.  
Fred: Hermione Granger has officially been rendered silent.  
George: Again.  
Ginny: What do you mean again?  
Fred: She was pretty quiet after their year's exam results came out.  
Hermione: Don't. You. Fucking. Go. There.  
George: Tied first place was Draconian Malfoy and Hadrian Potter.  
Fred: Full marks in everything.  
George: The last third years to get full marks were Remus Lupin and Lily Evans.  
Harry: I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps.  
Hermione: In that you managed to destroy my reputation.  
Harry: What can I say? You weren't the only one with a time turner Hermione.  
Hermione: Then how come you didn't know what one was at the end of last year?  
Harry: One of my very wide range of skills is acting.  
Fred: Oh it is.  
George: Act dumb...  
Fred: Act straight...  
George: Act like you fancy Ginny...  
Harry: And then everyone will see you as the perfect little hero. Albus Dumbledore.  



	5. Chapter 5

They all land with various degrees of success. Harry, Arthur and Amos manage to stay up right but the others end up in a pile on the floor. Harry sees a figure in a white floor length cloak with the hood up. His boyfriend. Harry goes over to him.  
Draco: I did it.  
The boy who lived wraps the vampire up in a hug.  
Harry: *whispering* I'm so proud of you.  
Darcy: Love you.  
Harry: Love you too.  
They kiss.  
Darcy: Lets get out of here. Lunch is soon.  
Harry: Bye guys. Thanks for having me to stay Mr Weasley.  
Arthur: No problem.  
Harry and Darcy start walking into the campsite.  
Darcy: You remember how Madame Pomfry said the transformation would be really painful?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Darcy: It wasn't.  
Harry: That might have something to do with who brewed the potion in the first place.  
Darcy: Yeah. Pa probably found some way of adding a pain relief to in.  
Harry: He might have added moonstone.  
Darcy: I think you might be right there.  
Harry: There's no reason why he couldn't have. None of the other ingredients react to moonstone.  
Darcy: We can ask him over dinner.  
Harry: Indeed we can. What did your lot say about the exam results.  
Darcy: Father cried in joy.  
Harry: I never saw your father as a crying in joy type of guy.  
Darcy: Neither did I. What about your lot? I bet Granger wasn't to happy.  
Harry: Wasn't to happy? She was screaming at me whilst Fred and George were rolling around on the floor laughing their arses off.  
Darcy: What about the adults?  
Harry: Mrs Weasley almost squeezed the life out of me with her hug, Mr Weasley told me how proud he was and Charlie gave me a high five.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hello Luc. How are you ?  
Lucius: I'm very good thank you.  
Sev comes out the kitchen with food floating behind him. The food places itself on the table.  
Harry: Hello Sev.  
Severus: Hello Harry.  
Darcy: What's for lunch Pa?  
Severus: Why don't you sit down and find out?  
They all sit down at the table. Harry and Darcy are sat down opposite Luc and Sev. Luc serves out the quiche.  
Harry: Sev did you put moonstone in the transformation potion?  
Severus: Yes I did. How did you know?  
Harry: Well Darcy said that the transformation wasn't that painful so I wondered if you'd added something to the potion and the only single ingredient pain relief that wouldn't react with any of the other ingredients in the potion is moonstone.  
Severus: Exactly.  
Lucius: Harry did you get your birthday present?  
Harry: Yes I did. I couldn't reply just because the Dursleys would have noticed if Hedwig was gone during the day.  
Darcy: I don't get why you have to go back there when there is no point.  
Harry: I go back to annoy them and because Dumbledore says I have to.  
Lucius: After presentation doms have legal control over where they live.  
Harry: Since when?  
Lucius: A couple of weeks ago.  
Harry: Lovely.  
Darcy: Where will you move to?  
Harry: Probably Grimald Place.


	7. Chapter 7

Luc, Sev, Harry and Darcy are walking to the stadium.  
Harry: *whispering* Luc I told a little white lie earlier.  
Lucius: *whispering* What was it?  
Harry: *whispering* Well I have a mannor in Greece that I'm going to move to and I wondered if Darcy could move with me.  
Lucius: *whispering* That's completely fine.  
Harry: *whispering* Thank you.  
Lucius: *whispering* When were you planning on moving?  
Harry: *whispering* The Christmas holidays.  
Lucius: *whispering* I'll get everyone in on it so we can all get her stuff she'll need.  
Harry: *whispering* Sounds like a plan.  
Severus: What are you two whispering about?  
Harry: Darcy's Christmas present.  
Darcy: Harry stop being a tease.  
The boy who lived intertwines their fingers and smiles at his girlfriend.  
Harry: *in Darcy's ear* _Maybe I enjoy being a tease._  
The vampire's eyes go wide with arousal. She releases their joint hands and grabs Harry's wrist. She brings the wrist to her mouth and swipes her tongue over it. Darcy bites down on the wrist. It's Harry's turn to get aroused. Luc and Sev are hanging onto each other for support, they are laughing that hard.  
Harry: I'm going to hex you two one of these days.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Darcy find an empty compartment, lock it, silence it and draw the blinds. Darcy straddles Harry's lap.  
Harry: It should be illegal how gorgeous you are.  
Darcy: Stop flattering me and kiss me already.  
Harry softly presses their lips together. He swipes his tongue across Darcy's bottom lip. She opens her mouth and Harry's tongue slides in...

Hermione: Where is Harry?!  
Fred: Hidden away snogging his girlfriend probably.  
Ron: I thought he had a boyfriend.  
George: They're transgender.  
Ginny: Can we stop talking about this?!  
Ron: Ginny shut your trap.  
Hermione: What's Harry's girlfriend's name?  
Fred: Darcy.  
George: She hates the color black.  
Fred: And she's a vampire.  
Ron: I thought vampires were all about the color black.  
George: Only if they're dominant.  
Ginny: What does she look like?  
Fred: Blonde.  
George: Grey eyes.  
Fred: Great body.  
George: Normally a hickie just below her left ear.  
Fred: You'll see her when we get off the train.  
George: She's got a white version of the uniform.  
Hermione: Why?  
Fred: She **hates** the color black.  
George: Threw a tantrum when she went to get her uniform.  
Fred: Took Harry half an hour and a solution to calm her down.  
Ron: As if the teachers are going to let her wear white uniform.  
George: Her boyfriend is the boy who lived.  
Fred: And her parents are not people you want to be on the wrong side of.  
Hermione: How do you know all of this anyway?  
George: Letters.  
Fred: And we stayed with them a couple of times.  
George: You lot though we went to Lee Jordan's.  
Hermione: Is that a hickie on your neck?  
George: Yes it.  
Ron: Who from? Did know you had a girlfriend.  
George: That's because I'm gay. I have a boyfriend.  
Ginny: What about you Fred?  
Fred: Asexual.  
Ginny: Oh.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione, Ron and Ginny climb into a carriag, they didn't realise that there is already a girl sat in it.  
Hermione: Terribly sorry. Didn't see that there was someone already in here.  
Darcy: Don't worry about it. I'm on my own anyway.  
Ginny: Were you on the train with anyone?  
Darcy: My boyfriend. He's getting re-sorted so he's gone in with the firsties.  
Ron: What's your name?  
Darcy: I'm sure your brothers will have told you about me.  
Hermione: Is your name Darcy?  
Darcy: Yes.  
Ginny: They did tell us about you and how you some how can get away with wearing that.  
Darcy: Submissive vampires never wear black. It's against the law to force a submissive vampire to wear black.  
Ginny: What's your ring about?  
Darcy: Heirships. Emerald for Malfoy and jade for Snape.  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny's eyes go wide. Darcy laughs.  
Darcy: You know who I was now. Don't you? Draco Lucius Malfoy. Well I'm now Darcy Lucia Malfoy-Snape.  
Ron: Why do you have Snape?  
Darcy: Because when my Father and Pa got married last may they kept their last names but we decided that after the transformation I would take Malfoy-Snape. It'll change again in a few years.  
Ginny: Why?  
Darcy: I'm sure you can work that one out for yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

Minnie: Before we sort the first years one of our fourth years has requested a re-sorting. Potter, Hadrian.  
Before the hat is anywhere near his head it has made it's decision.  
Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!!  
Harry smirks at the enraged headmaster and walks over to the Slytherin table. He sits down next to Darcy who snuggles into him. Minnie starts sorting the first years.  
Pansy: Well this is interesting. As one of us we aren't going to insult you and you're not going to insult us. Understood?  
Harry: Perfectly.  
Pansy: Who are you?  
Darcy: Darcy Lucia Malfoy-Snape.  
Greg: You're trans?  
Darcy: Yeah.  
Greg: Congrats mate.  
Darcy: Thanks Greg.  
Pansy: Wait so you're Draco and Draco's you?  
Darcy: Yep.  
Tabitha: So you're not a girl?  
Harry: As her boyfriend I can very definitely confirm that she is a girl.  
Blaise: We all said that Darcy would be the first to loose it.  
Darcy: I've lost it twice. Where you hoes at?  
They all laugh.


End file.
